Messed Up Life
by cloudmist345
Summary: A new snow guardian just joined after an old ring has been founded by the Vongola. It was the legendary Snow ring. Now, as Tsuna discovers his ten-year future, he unexpectedly falls in love slowly, bit by bit. The same person returns his/her feelings even slower. Who might that be? Also, Tsuna has a humorous family in which he thinks is crazy but loves.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna was just hanging on the roof during lunch today, alone, as he requested from his friends. Gokudera reluctantly left but realized that his boss was tired so gave him some space. He finished his lunch and was now casually throwing away his things when he bumped on someone. That someone was a girl. From the look of it, she seemed tired and crabby.  
"Go away. I'm sleeping." She said.  
When Tsuna got a good look of her, he freaked. Her name was Sky Akira. She was rumored to be the ice queen of the school meaning she turns down every boy and has no friends. Sort of like Hibari. The rumors also states that she can fight real well with anything, especially with an item. Once, she even beat a group of boys in the kendo club with just plastic water bottle. Freaky. And Tsuna happened to see it with his own eyes to know that's true. When he was putting the cleaning supplies back into the storage room. Also, the rumors said that no one really notices her at all, like she's invisible.  
Tsuna immediately went back to class. He scanned the class six times until he realized that Sky was in the back of the class, sleeping. She was scary. Or at least seemed scary.  
Tsuna was going to explode. He couldn't take anymore of the weirdness in his life. First, a mafia baby comes and tell him he's mafia then trains him with spartan. Next, two good looking guys becomes his best friends and part of mafia. Then a boxing idiot joins the family. After that two people who dislike each other very much, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro, join the family as well. Before that, he finds out a five year old cow boy cry baby assassin joins the family. In addition, a poison food assassin tries and kill him to get the love of her life back. Then, a five year old Chinese assassin almost killed him because of bad eyesight. A ranking prince depends on him for protection. He is in love with a girl and another girl is in love with him. His mafia family is the most powerful in the world. He almost dies because of a giant turtle. Yep, his life was messed up.  
Now, he has to recruit more members for his family and he thought he had enough. He thought about recruiting Sky but decided that Reborn will make him do it later anyways. The fight with Xanxus was over but recently, Vongola specialists said that a snow ring has been found and Tsuna was to decide who would get it. Reborn wouldn't help him choose but give him tips.  
He recalled what Reborn said.  
'Dame-Tsuna, a snow flame hasn't been lightened in more than five centuries. A snow guardian is someone cold. That one way to describe a snow guardian. Honestly, I don't even know what they're like. I suppose someone at school could be that guardian. After all, five of your guardians go to school with you. Be grateful.'  
Typical teacher. He definitely knew how to disappoint a student. Tsuna was wrapping his mind about everything. Suddenly, he thought he may have lost his mind but he went up to Sky after class. He somehow managed to find her in the sea of swarming heads.  
Tsuna asked, "Will you be my eighth guardian?"  
Sky asked, "What do you know about the mafia?"  
The way she said it...cold.  
Tsuna shivered.  
He continued, "Uh, I'm the tenth generation Vongola boss. You know, they found the Snow ring. I was wondering if you held a snow flame."  
Sky grunted.  
She said, "Fight me."  
Tsuna thought, 'Uh oh. It's going to be one to claim the title and be ones subordinate isn't it?'  
Sky said silkily, "Of course, Sawada."  
Fun fact: Sky can read 99.99% of your mind.  
Tsuna winced. She had that same ability as Reborn. Tsuna was almost expecting this. He had no choice. It was either fight someone you just met or another near-death experience with Reborn. Both sounded terrible. Tsuna took two of the small pills and his eyes turned orange. Sky smirked.  
She licked her lips, "Very impressive, Vongola."  
Tsuna said in that strange monotone, "Let's proceed."  
Sky got out her kitchen knife and Tsuna had his mittens. Sky showed flicks of flames on her knife here and there so that it was fast enough so that Tsuna couldn't see what color it was. As expected, Sky excels at fighting. She could read Tsuna's movements as he could do to her. She proved herself as a hard opponent.  
After thirty minutes of fighting and trying not to let Hibari find out, Tsuna won.  
Sky said, "Fine. But you need to see if I can light up this stupid ring."  
Tsuna's hyper dying will was gone and he said, "H-h-hai!"  
Tsuna brought Sky home while boys here and there wondered how an idiot like Tsuna managed to convince Sky of anything. They were glaring at him. Sky was beautiful in a natural way. The way her black hair waved and her eyes sparkled, it was beautiful. She has pale skin and a normal body, not too skinny but not too thick. She looked frosty though. She was indeed an ice queen.  
Reborn smiled, "Oh! What a surprise! A famous assassin! Welcome Weapon Holder Akira. Good job Tsuna. Today, you will do one minute less of training."  
Tsuna twitched his arm which was reached out. One minute less...what the heck? That was barely even a reward.  
Reborn informed Tsuna, "Sky is famous in the mafia. She could use anything as a weapon and always carries a bag of weapon with her or it's hidden around her body. A very skilled assassin who killed an entire army by herself."  
Tsuna freaked out.  
He yelled, "WHAT!?"  
Reborn sipped his espresso happily as he showed her the ring. In less than a breath, the ring flamed with a snowy white fire.  
Reborn said, "Very advance technique. You'll be learning that later in your life."  
Tsuna almost popped his eyes out. His life was officially over. Reborn happily dragged Tsuna away for training as Sky waved a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn muttered happily to Tsuna, "Dame-Tsuna! I'm almost finished with your funeral arrangements! We need to see if a scrawny boy like you can fit in this coffin!"

Tsuna's eyes bulged out, "What?! Didn't you say that when I had the Skull disease?"

Reborn said with an innocent face, "Well, you remember my deal to fight with Hibari? Well, I said to see if he could defeat my students first. Only then I would fight him."

Tsuna nearly fainted. Why is he always so close to death here and there? It wasn't fair! Wait a second. He said 'students'.

He thought to himself, 'Why couldn't Xanxus be related to the Vongola and be really nice? I would've had my freedom.'

Reborn smiled with a glint in his eyes. They arrived at Namimori Middle.

"Fight with your Dying Will."

BOOM!

"ARGHHH! I WILL FIGHT HIBARI WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Literally thirty seconds later, Tsuna was down. The flame was gone.

Hibari muttered, "Stupid herbivore. Hey baby, fight with me."

Reborn said, "I didn't say only one."

Dino appeared.

"Reborn! What did you-? Oh Kyoya, what are you doing here?"

" I will bite you to death."

Unfortunately for Dino, Romario wasn't there. Dino fumbled with his whip and accidently hit Tsuna in the face.

"Itei! Dino-san?!"

In three seconds, Dino was down too.

Dino mumbled to himself, "Reborn. Why is he always like this? Kyoya has been improving lately."

At that moment, Sky appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, Bronco. Did you seriously just get defeated?"

"Ahh. What an embarrassment."

"*Sigh* You're always like this."

Tsuna asked, "You know each other?"

Sky said casually, "I nearly beat him to near-death once. With his subordinates around. Reborn stopped me when I was about to finish and bury him in his garden."

Tsuna cried, "Why me?"

Hibari said, "I will bite you to death for crowding in front of me."

Sky said, "Ah. I wish I could fight you but if I go all out, you will almost die. Not now Hibari Kyoya, you will find more in your future."

Just like that, Sky hopped down the roof and Reborn flew away using Leon and left his two students to deal with the skylark.

Tsuna returned home with about thirty bandages around his body.

"Reborn. You're so- Sky! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Dame-Tsuna, isn't it obvious, I'm going to live here. I've made Poison Cooking a couple of times and I would be thrilled to train with the Poison Scorpion."

"Why are you staying at my house?!"

"Hmmm. Because I want to. Plus, people won't bother coming to Japan to try and assassinate me, only you. Doesn't the Lightning Guardian live with you?"

"But-but-but aren't you rich?"

"Uh, no. Only earn a million yen a day. Living with the Vongola and being one of their guardians and part of another family lets me have a good reputation. People find me freaky."

Tsuna thought, 'Because you are. And you call one million yen per day not rich?'

"That's not very nice. Reborn here earns maybe an average of six billion yen per day."

Tsuna cursed himself for not remembering that she can practically read your mind.

"SIX BILLION!? REBORN!"

Reborn asked, ignoring Tsuna, "What family?"

"Er. You probably heard of it since you fought with Mukuro. It's the Estraneo. I use a cover family. It's still pretty hard to erase the past. Mukuro and I use to be best friends. They never experimented on me because I was pretty good at camouflaging."

"BEST FRIENDS?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yeah. Though he escaped with the dog and yoyo dude without me. I escaped one second after he did. We never met again."

Tsuna could not think that Mukuro could even have a friend. He knows that Mukuro cares about Chrome but he uses her as a vessel of some sort. It wasn't right.

Tsuna ran out of the house to Yamamoto's sushi bar. Gokudera was sitting there and cursing as Yamamoto happily gave him sushi.

"Yo, Tsuna. What're you doing here? Reborn told me you were dead!"

"Juudiame! I'm so glad that you are healthy and alive. I went to your fake funeral. They even said it was fake. What a load of crap."

"Who told you I was dead?"

"The kid. He said that but we knew he was kidding. His eyes were glinting and he was smiling."

Tsuna knew his life was messed up. But, hey, you're the tenth generation Vongola, your life is suppose to be like this.


	3. Chapter 3

As the days passed and went, Tsuna experienced a number of horrors. First, he has met Bianchi's old boyfriend, Romeo. Then, Reborn taught the class with his extreme methods and left Tsuna to do the rest with his Dying Will. After that, he went to Bianchi's wedding only to see a horrifying skill of hers. Without knowing anything, his mom was being robbed by three idiots and he was thrown in jail as well for being naked. After his days of jail, he had to stop Bianchi from killing Adult Lambo all the while scaring a nerdy boy with red hair and glasses to near-death. Then, Reborn taught Tsuna, Haru, and Kyoko some horrifying kung-fu skills to beat some karate club or something only to find that Adult I-pin defeats them all herself without noticing it. He almost got expelled from school because a teacher blamed Tsuna and his friends for something he did himself. Last of all, they had a Vongola-style mother's day contest for Tsuna's mom in which Reborn won without competing. All happened in two weeks!

Tsuna sighed. He was so glad that Sky didn't have to share a room with him. That would be a huge problem. Apparently, Reborn said that he wasn't ready to die yet so he let Sky sleep on the couch. She didn't mind. She would rather sleep on the couch than sleep with "The Great Lambo-sama (ridiculous laughing afterwards)".

In the afternoon, the Ten Year Bazooka fell on Reborn and Reborn couldn't move. The expected appearance of Reborn wasn't there. That can only mean one thing. Reborn was dead.

Tsuna couldn't accept it. He wasn't ready to accept it. Tsuna went back home to ask Sky. She after all, was the most resourceful after Reborn.

"Sky!"

"What? I can see it's urgent."

Tsuna said, "Well of course! Reborn got hit with the Ten Year Bazooka and nothing came back! Sky!"

"Hmm. Sit down and relax for a moment. I think I got something figured out. After all, they don't call me Know-It-All Akira for nothing."

Tsuna sat down and listened.

"Well, to start with, Reborn couldn't have been completely gone ten years in the future. There must be a body. Or, the Bazooka must have malfunctioned. I have visited my ten years and believe me, it wasn't pretty. I got special permission from the Bovino family not so long ago. I was there in a forest like place. There was a coffin too. Nobody told me whose. They were just mourning. No one noticed me either. It just had the Vongola emblem on it. It wasn't Reborn-sized so relax. But the strange thing is, I heard the words 'gone', 'Reborn', and 'Arcobaleno' and definitely Gokudera's 'Juudiame'. So, wait for five minutes or longer and Reborn should be back. Otherwise, he has somehow been dissolved into molecules."

"Thank you Sky."

"Oh, I require payment."

"Uh, how much?"

"I didn't say it was money. Convince Hibari to hula dance. I remember every deal so you end having to do it anyways."

Such a simple, yet dangerous request.

"Hieee! I'll be bitten to death! After I find Reborn ok?"

Tsuna can already imagine the horrifying scene of Hibari hula dancing while being bare-chested and wearing a Hawaiian grass skirt. It was too much.

"I'm coming with you so wait for me. I'm going to grab my ring. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

They ran off to search for Reborn.

A day passed and no Reborn was found.

Sky muttered darkly, "I knew it was him."

Then, the Ten Year Bazooka hit them and they were going down the pink tunnel. Sky wasn't surprised but Tsuna went like "Wahhhh!"

Sky just got annoyed and growled, "Shut up. Just hope we land in the same place."

The effect was immediate. In under half a second, Tsuna shut up.

He thought, "What would I do without Sky? She's seen the future."

About three seconds later, they were in the future. Sky was teleported back to a Vongola headquarter where nobody in the past knew about. As she stared around a room where about a dozen computers were and many screens, she saw someone at the mysterious funeral. He was bald, short, and furiously typing something.

"Hey baldy." Sky said, just to scare him.

His eyes widened.

"Ten year younger Sky!"

It was dark. Like, really really dark. Tsuna couldn't see a thing.

'What the heck. What was I doing ten years in the future? Letting Yamamoto put me in a box and ship me off?'

The 'box' was still. Tsuna opened the lid to the 'box'.

"Huh? Where am I?"

Just about then, Gokudera came.

"Juudiame!"

"Ehhh? Gokudera?!"

"We haven't time. When you go back to the past. Kill the boy in this picture immediately."

"Huh?"

"If you kill him, our future wouldn't have been like this!"

"Why was I in a coffin? Prank of Yamamoto's?"

Gokudera looked offended and sad.

"What?! I will never let baseball nut do that! Juudiame….you were de-"

POOF! Ten years younger Gokudera appeared.

"Juudiame! I finally found you! Huh? Where are we?"

Tsuna explained everything the ten-second way. I-was-in-a-coffin-have-to-kill-a-red-haired-guy. Something like that. They walked on a bit and saw a mysterious person in a cloak and these goggles of some sort.

Ah, well, the classic thing happened again. Fight, be defeated, act dramatic, hide from Gola Mosca, go to headquarters, the usual.

"Reborn!" and Tsuna got teary-eyed.

"Hug me!" 'Reborn' said.

The little machine exploded (or I think it exploded, forgot) and the real Reborn kicked him in the face.

Tsuna yelled, "That's your response after I've been searching for you?! What's with that weird suit? Another cosplay?"

"Dame-Tsuna, I have to wear this or I get sick. The air out there is deadly to Arcobalenos. even though we have the things to keep out the bad air, I still need to wear this!"

Sky entered and muttered sleepily, "What are you stupid people doing, being so loud! Oh, Dame-Tsuna, is Hibari here yet. You still yet have to fulfill this promise."

Tsuna stared at Sky. Her normal, neat hair was a huge tangled mess, the sharp eyes were now squinting, her usual combat jacket has been replaced by a sweatshirt, and she was wearing pajama pants with white circles on them.

"What….are you wearing?"

"Uh...are you a pervert?"

"I didn't mean it that way?!"

Tsuna blushed. She looked more natural and...cuter.

"I've got a plastic fork and I'm not afraid to use it."

Just the idea of this Sky fighting with a plastic fork was too much. Tsuna covered his mouth full of shaking laughter. Because Sky was tired and she felt like it, she kicked Tsuna in the face and Gokudera's nerve because his shouting was way too annoying. She sleepily dragged Tsuna to the swimming pool, pressed the 'ice cold' button, and dumped him in the pool. Then she sleepily went back to her room and slept peacefully.

Tsuna was now cold and shivering.

He thought, 'Why me?!'

Another messed up day, that's for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys! My writing is going to come out slower starting now because of the ridiculous amount of homework I have. I appreciate it if you are patiently waiting or something. If you aren't patient, I apologize for being a slow writer. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the day passed and went. It was time to help Lambo and I-pin rescue Kyoko and Haru. Yamamoto was obviously depressed that his old man had died and his younger friends knew but he had to move on, like abandoning baseball. He knew he gave up everything so he could be part of the Mafia because he chose to do this. Lal was staying back in headquarters. Sky was sleeping a lot lately because she could. Tsuna found out that she usually sleeps once every four days. Gokudera had lived a sad past that Tsuna barely knew about and didn't want to invade his privacy but still wanted to comfort him. Poor Gokudera. Future Gokudera has left Gokudera a Box Weapon. He's been studying it ever since.

Sky said, "If it makes you feel better, I'll delay the deal until present Hibari comes to the future."

Tsuna sighed, "Ok."

Gokudera growled, "What did you make Juudiame promise you?! Juudiame should receive the highest honor as boss!"

Sky said boredly, "I can go on all day Octopus Head. Your arguements, frankly, are quite entertaining. If you really want to know I'll tell you. Tsuna has to convince Hibari to hula dance."

Gokudera yelled, "Don't you dare disrespect Juudiame! And, seriously?"

By the time Gokudera has finished that sentence, Sky used supersonic speed and doodled a Tsuna in is Dying Will mode in his heart boxers on Tsuna's arm.

"Well, your 'Juudiame' has a strange taste of boxers. And, yes, seriously."

Tsuna blushed and protested, "Hey! Sky!"

"Don't you dare! Lets fight!'

"Well, in case your brain dropped dead from all the protecting Juudiame instintcs, we still have two girls to rescue and two teenage fighters to rescue. Lets go! Yamamoto!"

"Hahaha. You're still the same."

"Hmm."

Off they went, on their little mission. Reborn bobbed his head cutely while smirking. Why does he always smirk?

Sky asked, "Ummm. Do you have, like, a snow box weapon by any chance?"

Gianni said, "Of course we do! Though we only have two. They're both made by Ver-, nevermind."

Sky narrowed her eyes but didn't question him. The time wasn't right. She snatched up the two Snow boxes from Gianni's hands and tucked them in some dimensional pocket or something (Hibari has them too. Where else does he puts his tonfas?).

Gokudera asked, since his curiousity was getting the better of him, "Sky?"

"Hmm Octopus Head? Finally need some advice?"

Gokudera glared at her while Yamamoto was laughing.

"Err...ummmm. How long does it take for you to light up your flames?"

"Hmm. For most people, 48 hours. For me, six seconds. Really, it depends on you and your resolution. Take Yamamoto's advice and you'll be on the way."

Gokudera glared at the baseball nut, the back to Sky.

"Snowball sludge."

"That's my new nickname? Wow, Gokudera, you have such an imagination when it comes to nicknames. You should be awarded by Sawada for Best Nicknames of the Year. Though Sasagawa did come up with a pretty good one for you."

"Shut up!"

"Hahahahahaha."

"Hieeee!"

BOOM!

They arrived. Currently, Lambo and I-pin are trying to defend Kyoko and Haru from these strange looking bastards.

"Hahaha." one laughed like an idiot.

Of course, Yamamoto stepped in to help. Like always. Kyoko was, hmmm, mysteriously at another building. Yep, yep. So, anyways, Sky went along with Tsuna but only to defend Kyoko. She left Tsuna to fight the idiotic bald dude with the beard of some sort.

Sky was thinking sarcastically, "Why does he have blond hair?"

Tsuna was thinking, "Hiee! Have to protect Kyoko-chan! That guy looks scary! I have to use my Hyper Dying Will. Wahhhhh! Xanxus, why couldn't you have won?"

"Hahaha! Only a couple of kids to kill eh? It doesn't matter. I'm aiming for the girl? Why does she look younger?"

Kyoko from the present has come to the future.

"Eh? Sky? Tsuna-kun? Where am I?"

Tsuna thought, "Why now?"

Sky just rolled her eyes and shouted, "Now Tsuna! I'm going to kill you if you die!"

"H-h-h-hai!"

Sky ran as Tsuna fought the strange red flame man. The man happened to see a glimpse of Sky's flame.

"Ohhoho! A snow user. That was unheard of until now!"

"Ugh. This stupid dude. I suppose I have to use my Box Weapon."

She opened one of them that had snowflake patterns. Out came a small fluffy penguin. Sky's eyes twitched. A baby penguin of all things?! This was ridiculous. The penguin reflected Sky though. Sky put the small penguin back and opened the other box. The other box contained a weapon. It was a combat knife. Gokudera saw them all turn younger.

He thought, "Seriously? At this time?"

He yelled, "Run!"

Haru said, "Oh, Gokudera. What are you doing here? Where are we?"

Gokudera said, "Save it for later! It's dangerous! Baseball nut! Run now!"

The explosion came and Gokudera saved I-pin and Yamamoto saved Haru and Lambo. He sighed.

"Not bad baseball nut. Now's my turn!"

He thought about his flames turn into resolve. It ignited.

"Yes!"

"Huh? It's the same as mine. No matter! I'll kill you anyways."

Gokudera opened the box.

"So you did have one!"

Out came a weird skull thingy that was heavy.

Sky had tons of experience with flames. Her resolution was to save Kyoko and to see Hibari hula dance until he came from the present.

Tsuna beat the strange dude just as Gokudera finished. They returned to headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna and Gokudera both recalled what happened before they defeated the 'bad dudes'.

_Tsuna's point of view: recall_

_He was going to protect them both (although Sky really needed no protection). The two pills were swallowed._

_The guy said, "Eh? Sky flames huh. They're quite rare. It doesn't matter anyways because I'm going to kill you."_

_Tsuna stayed calm. Or at least looked calm. He lunged at the strange dude but he guy dodged. He kept on flying everhwere, attacking from different sides._

"_Hmph. I'll just get rid of a pest like you."_

_Right went Tsuna was about lunge at him, one of the many spikes that appeared at his back pierced him. It hurt like hell but he needed to continue and protect them. Sky didn't bother interfering._

_Sky thought, 'That's right Tsuna, I'm not going to fight your fights for you. Fight them yourself.'_

_Kyoko screamed as Tsuna fell. Sky stayed calm._

"_Hahahaha! Your friend died! Now surrender!"_

_Sky snorted, "Like hell. You underestimated the kid. You didn't kill him. You merely gave him a bug bite."_

_Tsuna's arm still hurt but it didn't matter anymore. He got up._

_Tsuna said through his teeth, "Kyoko, I will protect you at the cost of my life!"_

_Sky said, "Not me? How cruel."_

_Tsuna smiled. It was comforting having Sky here, making remarks even in tough situations like these. Kind of like Yamamoto. He wondered about his friends, no, his family._

"_Don't get so cocky. Now fight."_

_Kyoko looked terrified but Sky soothed her with some gentle words. Her shoulders relaxed a bit._

"_Huh. So you're tough. It looks like I need bug repellent for bugs like you!"_

_He released some saucers from his box which glowed with red flames. Tsuna was deaf to everything eles except for the fight. Blood roared in his ears. Meanwhile, Sky was making comments about the weird dude which irritated the guy with red flames. But he managed to concentrate on the fight._

_Sky said, "Hmm. Your flames aren't as pure as the Vongola's. Is it like, a C class? Honestly, your fighting style is terrible! who fights like that? It's okay Kyoko. Tsuna will protect you. Hey stupid pig, how much do you wanna bet on Tsuna? I'll bet six million yen. Blah, blah, blah…"_

_Sky's startegy was perfect. She bought Tsuna enough time to find out that the weapon absorbed flames. He used Zero Point Breakthrough._

"_Impossible! The Vongola tenth had this power? Who are you?!"_

_Tsuna didn't answer that. He landed, smiled, and fainted out of his Hyper Dying Will mode._

_Kyoko shook him._

"_Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun!"_

"_It's okay. He's nowhere near death."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive. But first, we're going to have to stop this blood flow."_

_Gokudera's point of view: recall_

_Gokudera stared at his weapon._

"_Whoa! It looks so cool! Heavy. I'm going to name it Flame Arrow!"_

"_Hmm? What does it do? Better kill him before he gets dangerous."_

_Gokudera ran around trying to dodge all the attacks. _

"_How am I suppose to use this thing?"_

_The weapon said 'Feed me'_

"_Feed. Hmph. See if this works."_

_Gokudera put a dynamite in there and blasted the weird guy._

_For a second, Gokudera thought, "Dang, it actually worked!"_

_The guy said in confusion, "Huh? That didn't hurt. That didn't even tickle!"_

_The flames extinguished._

_The strange guy yelled, "Argh! How dare you. Well, it doesn't matter."_

_He relit the red flames._

_Gokudera yelled, "Can it do anything else?"_

_The weapon said, 'Need more.'_

"_Aha! So that wasn't enough energy. If i just insert it and tighten in…"_

_BOOM! It hit the strange guy._

"_YES! It looks like Juudiame finished over there too."_

Coming back to reality, they have a tee bit of a problem. Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, and I-pin all came back from the past. Shocking.

Sky, yet again, was in her pajamas with the same messy hair Tsuna and Gokudera got used to. When Sky came yawning downstairs for dinner, everyone but Tsuna and Gokudera stared at her.

She said, "What? Something wrong?"

Lambo, just being the annoying prat as usual, laughed, "Hahahaha! Sky's got bed hair! Hahahaha!"

Sky gave him the death glare and it was effective to shut him up. Then he wailed.

"Sky is scary! Wahhhh!"

Kyoko said as she patted his back, "Lambo-kun, it isn't nice to make fun of people."

Haru said, "Sky, you did nothing right?"

Sky nodded, back to squinting, "I didn't even touch the stupid cow."

Haru said, "That's not-" Then stopped. She remembered Gokudera saying that a million times and decided not to say anything.

The next day was training. Like, on day to relax and its back to training. Yippee.

Lal talked about all the flames and waves and boxes. Sky was also pretty new in this except for the flames. Sky was the fastest to adapt everything. She nodded after Lal gave her lecture.

Yamamoto was being Yamamoto.

He said, "Eh? I didn't get it at all."

Both Gokudera and Tsuna thought, 'He just said it!'

Sky rolled her eyes.

"Well then, get it!"

Lal punched him.

"Think about the words I said until you know it."

Sky muttered, "Mm. You're a good teacher."

Lal said nothing.

"I heard from Reborn that three of you lighted your rings. Sky, I already know you can do. Gokudera! Tsuna! Show me! Prove it. And you too Rain Guardian."

Gokudera said, "Let me go first!"

Lal nodded. Gokudera closed his eyes tight shut and muttered, "Resolve into flames. Resolve into flames…"

Lal said, "Hmph. I knew it. The ring will light in some cases of emergency."

Gokudera yelled just as he lighted it, "YES!"

Sky lighted her without a problem.

"Is this really so challenging?"

Yamamoto grinned, "Hmm. Resolve into flames. Like this?"

Yamamoto got it too.

"Baseball nut! How did you get it faster than me?!"

"Hahahahahaha."

Lal's eyes widened. She thought, 'Is this the power of the Vongola Rings? No, this is their resolve.'

"Sawada! You haven't lightened your flames yet!"

"Uh, about that. I can't."

Lal slapped him.

"Itei!"

Tsuna concentrated. He wanted to bring everyone safely to the present. He wanted to protect everyone. Nothing happened.

Reborn beat Lal into it and kicked Tsuna in the face.


End file.
